


Bitch better have my wedding ring

by belca77777



Series: Stop interrupting my grinding [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Coming Out, Don't copy to another site, Engagement, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Nurse Bucky Barnes, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Swearing, Weddings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: Когда утром первого января Баки звонит маме, чтобы сообщить радостную весть, она тут же уточняет: — А кто заплатит за свадьбу, сынок? Я вложила все сбережения в разработки по освоению космоса, потому что мы с папой решили, что нам больше не придется платить за свадьбы детей. Из всех троих ты был самым неходовым товаром — слишком много ругаешься.— Ну, тогда мне повезло, что Стив в восторге от моего горячего тела, и ему плевать на то, что «выходит» у меня изо рта, — отвечает Баки.— Ага, его скорее волнует, что в этот самый рот входит, — многозначительно произносит мама, и Баки давится кофе.





	Bitch better have my wedding ring

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bitch better have my wedding ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053059) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



Стив все-таки покупает ему кольцо. После Рождества. Двадцать девятого приходит забрать Баки с работы в темно-синем зимнем пальто, вязаной шапке с медведем и очках с простыми стеклами в черепаховой оправе. Баки уверен, что Стиву они и в самом деле нравятся, независимо от того, что вообще-то служат маскировкой.

Стив отводит его в элегантную машину, которую снова заимствует у Старка, и везет на Манхэттен. Оставляет ее на парковке у башни, и они отправляются на север по Пятой авеню. На улице толпы народа, поэтому Стив крепко держит Баки за руку.

Кажется, никто не узнает в нем Капитана Америка. Шапка с очками, конечно, помогают, но в основном это из-за того, что Стив теперь больше уверен в себе и свободнее чувствует себя в своем нелепом теле. Более комфортно в нем ему стало еще в прошлом году, и в гражданской одежде он больше не выглядит так, словно хочет сжаться и исчезнуть. Теперь он не такой неловкий. Командирская осанка стала чуть менее идеальной, и Роджерс обходит застывших посреди тротуара и уткнувшихся в свои карты туристов расслабленно и изящно. Для прохожих на улице Стив — просто хорошо сложенный парень, держащий за руку великолепного медбрата, одетого в пальто цвета древесного угля за тысячу баксов, которое Пеппер подарила ему на это Рождество. По Стиву скользят восхищенными взглядами, но ни телефонов, ни камер не видно, и это воистину благословение. После восьмичасовой смены Баки плохо перенес бы папарацци.

Он ошарашенно замирает, когда Стив направляется к дверям в «Тиффани».

— Ты, блядь, шутишь? — почти хрипит он. — Ты что, правда решил купить мне бриллианты?

Стив пожимает плечами, но при этом нагло и самодовольно улыбается.  
— Ты же сам всегда говорил, Бак, я парень старомодный.

— Охуеть… — присвистывает Баки, качая головой. — Тебе премию что ли дали? Представляешь, сколько капусты ты мог бы накупить на эти деньги?

Стив щипает его за кожу между большим и указательным пальцами.  
— Цыц! В любом случае, в данный момент ты моя самая любимая гребаная капуста.

Баки открывает рот, чтобы сообщить ему какую-нибудь гадость, но к ним уже спешит похожая на птичку продавщица с модной прической.

— Добро пожаловать, — произносит она, вежливо улыбаясь. — Меня зовут Алиса. Чем я могу вам помочь?

— Мы ищем обручальное кольцо, — отвечает Стив, сжимая левую руку Баки.

Она опускает взгляд на их переплетенные пальцы, и ее улыбка становится более искренней.  
— Поздравляю. Какое именно вы хотели бы?

Стив выжидательно смотрит на Баки, приподнимая брови.

— Э-э-э… Никаких здоровенных бриллиантов, я не Ким Кардашьян. На работе я не смогу его носить, поэтому нужно такое, чтобы не царапало, когда будет висеть на цепочке на шее.

Улыбка продавщицы становится еще шире. Она явно считает, что Стив с Баки очаровательны.  
— Ну что ж, — говорит Алиса и жестом приглашает их следовать за собой. — У нас довольно обширный выбор обручальных колец.

— Говорить буду я, — шепчет Баки, глядя на бриллианты размером с глазное яблоко в витрине, мимо которой они проходят. И это совсем небольшое преувеличение…

Алиса еле слышно фыркает и прикрывает ладонью рот.  
— Если после церемонии вы планируете получить второе кольцо — в пару к помолвочному — я бы посоветовала выбрать их из одной коллекции. Так… Может, на помолвку рассмотрим платину с одним камнем?

— Э-э-э… — глубокомысленно тянет Баки, потому что понятия не имеет, о чем это она.

Алиса улыбается и достает из стеклянного шкафа лоток с кольцами.  
— Если позволите… — она выжидающе протягивает руку.

Баки разжимает пальцы, вытаскивает их из ладони Стива, стягивает перчатку и подает руку Алисе. Она ловко измеряет его безымянный палец и выбирает кольцо.  
— Вот. Ну как вам?

Оно совсем простое — тонкая полоска платины с круглым бриллиантом посередине. Стильно и сдержанно. Баки нравится.

Он смотрит на Стива и вопросительно выгибает бровь.  
— Хочешь надеть сам, дорогой?

Стив сглатывает, медленно берет кольцо и надевает Баки на палец. Оба смотрят на него изумленно и немного растроганно. Алиса тактично отступает в сторону, оставляя их наедине друг с другом.

Стив откашливается.  
— Выглядит довольно мило. Хорошо, что оно красивое, будет отвлекать людей от твоей уродливой физиономии.

— Ты мне льстишь, дорогой, — ухмыляется Баки. — Разве ты забыл, что хочешь смотреть на эту мерзкую рожу до конца своих гребаных дней.

Стив целует его в уголок губ и разворачивается к Алисе.  
— Мы его берем.

— Отличный выбор, — кивает та. — У нас есть точно такая же модель с тремя бриллиантами в качестве обручального кольца, — говорит она Баки, а потом переводит взгляд на Стива. — А как насчет вас? Уже есть кольцо?

— У м-меня? — начинает лепетать Роджерс, и это абсолютно восхитительно. Баки хочется достать телефон и сделать для Сэма фото, используя переливающийся цветочный фильтр.

Именно это он и делает.

— Ну да, — удивленно отвечает Алиса. А потом мило улыбается, глядя на Баки с телефоном. — Вам лучше не использовать собачий фильтр с нашим кольцом на руке, мистер. Это было бы пародией.

Баки хихикает. Алиса чертовски классная.

Стив растерянно пожимает плечами. Как же мило он выглядит с этими светящимися цветами…  
— Я не думал о помолвочном кольце для себя. Решил, что мне хватит и традиционного обручального.

Сэм присылает фото обратно, заменяя лицо Стива его же лицом, но со старого агитационного плаката. Баки сохраняет его в галерею.

— Для нас ничего не является традиционным, дорогой, — хмыкает Баки, отправляя Уилсону кучу одобрительных ананасовых смайликов. — Хочешь кольцо? Купи себе это чертово кольцо, детка, — и притворяясь, что задумался, стучит по подбородку пальцем левой руки, пытаясь переключить взгляд Стива на бриллиант. — Ты же сам платишь, — добавляет он. — Если бы Алиса знала, какую жалкую зарплату получают медбратья, она бы меня сюда даже не впустила.

Стив делает сердитое лицо.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто я твой сладкий папочка.

Баки посылает ему воздушный поцелуй и, слегка покачиваясь, демонстрирует новое пальто.  
— Ты просто завидуешь, что не догадался купить мне его на Рождество.

Стив закатывает глаза.  
— Я обещал провести с тобой остаток своей гребаной жизни, котенок, это не сойдет за Рождественский подарок?

— Это даже лучше, пирожочек, — низким голосом говорит Баки и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку.

Стив ухмыляется и поворачивается к Алисе.  
— У вас есть простые кольца без бриллиантов? Я скромный парень.

Баки хотел было возразить, ничего себе — скромный парень… Одетый в американский флаг мужик зарабатывает, бросая в недругов вибраниумный фрисби, и встречается с невероятно стильным геем… но передумал. Ха, блядь, ха. Скромный…

— Найдем, — весело говорит Алиса и достает простое платиновое кольцо немного шире, чем у Баки. — Ваш жених прав, традиционное/помолвочное потихоньку выходит из моды, так что вы можете носить кольцо для помолвки или оставить его на свадьбу, или купить оба. Это никого не касается, кроме вас.

— Отлично, — говорит Стив. Баки всегда знал, что Роджерс в душе — сорока.

Баки опускает взгляд на телефон и тут же получает сообщение от Сэма: «Подожди, где это вы, блядь? Стив маскируется???», а затем: «Я В ВОСТОРГЕ, ОТКУДА ШАПКА».

Баки делает снимок левой руки и пишет: «Любуйся, чувак».

Сэм звонит через пять секунд.  
— Что за хрень, — кричит он Баки в ухо. — Это Тиффани? Он не хочет покупать мне блядский кофе, но тебе дарит бриллиант?

Баки ухмыляется, звучно чмокает микрофон и «кладет трубку».

***

Они встречают Новый год в башне. Когда оставив пальто в апартаментах Стива тремя этажами выше общего этажа Мстителей они заходят в гостиную, сердитый Сэм хмурится на них с дивана. Он явно расстроен постоянными отказами Стива оплачивать его приторные Старбаксовские напитки по завышенным ценам, ссылаясь на инфляцию. Баки посылает ему смачный воздушный поцелуй.

Клинт, втиснутый между Сэмом и Пеппер, с энтузиазмом машет им рукой. Баки очень нравится Клинт. Потому что у него блядское шило в жопе, а Баки очень любит заморочки. Роджерс — яркий тому пример.

— Стив, поправь воротник, — лениво произносит Наташа, сидящая на кухонной стойке. — Привет, Барнс.

Баки поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на шею Роджерса, и да, она права. Видимо, Стив не смотрел в зеркало после того, как они немного пошалили в лифте.

Баки поднимает обе руки и начинает поправлять воротник. Внезапно Пеппер громко пронзительно кричит.  
— О. Мой. Бог… — орет она, заставляя большинство присутствующих слегка подпрыгнуть.

— Ой… — стонет Клинт, потирая ухо. Он выглядит так, будто всерьез задумывается, а не выключить ли ему слуховой аппарат, — … я, кажется, стал еще более глухим.

— Это помолвочное? — еще громче кричит Пеппер, и все головы в комнате поворачивается к Баки. Это довольно жутко.

— Ага, — кивает Стив. — Пытаюсь сделать из этого идиота честного человека.

— Ты опоздал на тридцать лет, дорогой, — сухо замечает Баки.

— Тс-с-с… — шипит Стив и машет рукой. — Ты просто циник. Берегись, ты поймаешь романтику и превратишься в невесту-годзиллу.

— Ты, наверное, имел в виду жениха-годзиллу, — поправляет Тони. — Или нам пора называть его миссис Роджерс?

Баки поворачивается к нему со своим лучшим «иди нахуй» выражением лица, и Тони, впечатлившись, немного сжимается.  
— Знаешь, Старк, — говорит Баки. — Пожалуй, закажу, чтобы на свадьбе сыграли «Rains of Castamere». Мне всегда нравилась эта песня.

Старк очень мило бледнеет.

Клинт присвистывает.  
— Сурово, чувак.

— Заткнитесь, — велит Пеппер. — Баки, иди сюда. Хочу рассмотреть колечко.

Баки пожимает плечами, усаживается на кофейный столик и протягивает руку. Сэм все еще продолжает сверлить Роджерса недовольным взглядом, но наклоняется, чтобы тоже посмотреть.

— Какое миленькое… — тянет Пеппер, алчно глядя на кольцо, как будто надеется, что Старк преподнесет ей еще одно, хотя они уже давно женаты. — Когда свадьба?

— Скорее всего — в мае, — отвечает Стив. — Будет не очень много гостей. У Баки только семья и пара друзей не из Мстителей.

— По крайней мере, мои друзья здоровы и абсолютно нормальны, — возмущается Баки, и Клинт хихикает.

— Чур, я шафер Роджерса, — вопит Тони. Звук слегка приглушен холодильником, в который он засунул голову.

— Прошу прощения… — вступает Сэм прежде, чем Стив успевает ответить. — Он мой кореш и уже просил меня быть его шафером. Так что я собираюсь стать лучшим свидетелем в мире.

Тони обиженно поджимает губы и еще яростнее принимается открывать бутылку пива.  
— Ты знал о мистере и миссис Роджерс и ничего нам не сказал!

Уилсон показывает пальцем на Стива, плюхнувшегося в огромное кресло и с выражением идиотского любовного страдания на лице пытающегося заманить Баки к себе на колени.  
— Посмотри на него, — говорит Сэм. — Ты думаешь, он способен хоть что-нибудь от меня скрыть?

Все пару секунд критически разглядывают Роджерса, пока Баки поднимается и идет к нему.

— Ты как всегда прав, Уилсон, — разочарованно кивает Тони.

— Чур, я с Барнсом, — кричит Наташа из-за стойки.

— О, Нат, не-е-ет… — тут же надувается Клинт. — Баки любит меня больше, я хочу быть его шафером…

— Вы, блядь, оба дисквалифицированы, — говорит Баки, позволяя Стиву поймать себя за пояс и усадить к себе на колени. — У меня уже есть подружка невесты, и она не из вас, — он задумывается на секунду, — а Клинт, так и быть, может стать цветочницей.

— Юуу-хху! — орет Бартон, вскидывая руки, и случайно бьет не успевающего увернуться Сэма. — Ой, мужик, прости.

— Язык цветов не включает в себя удары кулаком, чувак, — ворчит Сэм.

— Нет, — соглашается Наташа, идущая мимо в ванную. Она зарывается пальцами в короткие волосы Клинта, а тот довольно вытягивает шею, пытаясь максимально продлить прикосновение. — Но, может быть, он свободно говорит на жестовом языке цветов. Ничто не передаст лучше фразу «нежные мысли», чем колокольчик и удар.

Баки смотрит на дурацкую ухмылку жизнерадостного Роджерса, на бриллиант на собственном пальце и задумывается, а, может, еще не слишком поздно отменить свадьбу…

***

Два часа спустя Баки оказывается в тисках одного из самых жутких диалогов за всю свою жизнь.

— Я хотел бы испечь торт к вашей свадьбе, — серьезно сообщает Вижен.

Баки улыбается. Выходит несколько ненатурально.  
— Спасибо, но в этом нет необходимости.

— Я настаиваю, — еще серьезнее говорит Вижен, одетый в свитерок а-ля папаша из пригорода и штаны цвета хаки. Баки почти уверен, что детеныш Старка покопался в старых вещах Роджерса.

— Вижен… — начинает Баки, сжимая переносицу, — ты правда очень, очень классный, но… ты же чертов летающий робот-инопланетянин, и не можешь пробовать все то дерьмо, что пытаешься соорудить. Я до сих пор не чувствую своих гребаных ушей от того количества чили, что ты бухнул в суп, который готовил две недели назад.

Ванда тихонько хихикает у Вижена за спиной. Баки нравится Ванда.

— Оу… — произносит Вижен и крепко задумывается. Его жесты, имитирующие человеческие, действительно нервируют. — Да, я понимаю… Я до сих пор размышляю о том, с чем будет лучше сочетаться киви — со свининой или с белой рыбой.

Баки очередной раз натянуто улыбается.  
— Эм-м-м… мило. Попробуй свинину. Только оставь наш торт в покое.

Вижен выглядит так, будто уже вовсю натирает маленькими лохматыми киви целую выпотрошенную свиную тушу. Баки начинает медленно отступать и тут же впечатывается Стиву в бок. И совершенно предсказуемо вляпывается в очередную отвратительную дискуссию о свадьбе.

— Гирлянды из календулы, — серьезно поясняет Брюс, а Стив неловко улыбается и растерянно кивает. — Они очень популярны на традиционных индийских свадьбах. Буду рад сделать их для вас.

— Что, блядь? — недоуменно тянет Баки, прижатый к благодарному телу Роджерса. Стив слишком вежлив, чтобы сказать Брюсу твердое «нет», что абсолютно неудивительно.

Беннер моргает.  
— Гирлянды из календулы, — повторяет он. — Мы говорили о цветах для свадьбы.

— Календула… — раздраженно уточняет Баки, — со Стивовым цветом лица…

Брюс снова моргает. У Роджерса на лице проступают следы панических усилий по сдерживанию смеха.

Баки протягивает руку, берет конец оранжевого шарфа Брюса и прижимает к лицу Стива.  
— Взгляни на него! Ты считаешь, что вот это вот украсит оранжевый? — спрашивает он, вжимая шарф в Роджеровскую пылающую щеку. — Если ты явишься с этими блядскими цветами, Стив лишится первой брачной ночи. Ты хочешь этого?

Брюс поднимает руки, сдаваясь, затем очень аккуратно вытягивает кончик шарфа у Баки из пальцев и медленно отступает.

После этого Баки запрещает всем Мстителям участвовать в планировании свадьбы. Кроме Сэма и Пеппер, которые — технически — не являются Мстителями и имеют хоть какой-то вкус (ах, да… и еще кредитку Старка).

***

Когда утром первого января Баки звонит маме, чтобы сообщить радостную весть, она тут же уточняет: — А кто заплатит за свадьбу, сынок? Я вложила все сбережения в разработки по освоению космоса, потому что мы с папой решили, что нам больше не придется платить за свадьбы детей. Из всех троих ты был самым неходовым товаром — слишком много ругаешься.

— Ну, тогда мне повезло, что Стив в восторге от моего горячего тела, и ему плевать на то, что «выходит» у меня изо рта, — отвечает Баки.

— Ага, его скорее волнует, что в этот самый рот входит, — многозначительно произносит мама, и Баки давится кофе. Черт, он обожает маму.

— Я так рада за тебя, детка, — уже совсем другим тоном продолжает она. — Вдвоем вы станете еще невыносимей и, возможно, случайно захватите мир. А я буду стоять в сторонке и подбадривать, как и положено пьяной матери и теще.

— Мама, ты трезвая. Сейчас всего, блядь, половина первого!

— Да, — весело соглашается она. — Но могла бы быть… Передай Стиву, что мы его любим, ладно? И, ради Бога, заставь Старка заплатить за свадьбу. Я не шутила насчет добычи астероидов.

***

Когда в день Святого Валентина Баки со Стивом заходят в общую гостиную Мстителей, Старк смотрит на Баки и кричит: — Мистер Роджерс, какого хера?

Баки делает растерянное лицо и оборачивается к Стиву.  
— Что ты натворил, дорогой?

Стив пожимает плечами, но глаза у него подозрительно поблескивают.  
— Не знаю, детка.

— Нет, Джеки, я с тобой говорю, — Старк раздраженно размахивает руками. — Что это на тебе?

Баки смотрит вниз. Джоггеры — на месте. Черная куртка-бомбер с цветочным принтом, напоминающим русские платки — на месте. Огромный черный шерстяной шарф — на месте. Вайфареры — на месте. Пучок — на месте. Абсолютно потрясный кожаный козырек с шипами, который он обнаружил у себя в шкафу — на месте.

— Нечто удобное и бесподобное, — отвечает он, пожимая плечами.

— Мне нравится, — говорит полусонный Клинт и, не выпуская кофейник из рук, придвигается ближе, чтобы получше рассмотреть одежду. Баки благодарно гладит его по голове.

— А я за это за всё запрещаю мистеру Роджерсу появляться на этой неделе в башне, — говорит Старк и указывает на дверь. — Давайте на выход, неудачники.

— С удовольствием, — ухмыляется Баки. — Вместо вашего унылого завтрака мы пойдем и займемся сексом.

— Слишком много информации, — хмурится Тони. Баки посылает ему воздушный поцелуй и уводит Стива. Наташа, сидящая на диване в пушистых носках и адидасовском спортивном костюме и выглядящая как самая крутая гопница в мире, показывает им большие пальцы. Баки незаметно разглядывает костюм, пока двери лифта не закрываются.

На следующий день Баки все в том же наряде идет в башню, чтобы встретиться с Клинтом и Сэмом. Тони решительно наставляет на него палец.  
— Какую часть из «запрещаю появляться на этой неделе в башне» ты не понял, Флоренс Найтингейл? Почему нечто, украденное из БДСМ-клуба, опять в моей башне? — добавляет он, глядя на головной убор Баки.

Барнс пожимает плечами.  
— Меня Клинт с Сэмом позвали. Стив дома, не переживай.

— Что? — Тони выглядит так, будто выпил на завтрак целую бутылку «Фернет-Бранка».

— Ну… — тянет Баки, махая Клинту. Который, прихрамывая, идет к нему, явно продолжая страдать от вчерашней встречи с мусорным контейнером, — ты запретил мистеру Роджерсу появляться в башне. Я, по-прежнему, Барнс, и, поскольку моя чертова жизнь не вращается вокруг Стива, не собираюсь брать его «сельскую» фамилию.

Сэм с Клинтом начинают хихикать, а Тони гневно указывает на них пальцем.

— Ну кое-что твое все-таки периодически вращается вокруг Стива, — Сэм шевелит бровями. — Вернее вокруг члена Стива.

— Шутка про задницу… — в восторге шепчет Клинт. — Черт побери, Сэм скаламбурил про жопу…

Баки дает «пять» обоим. Тони возмущенно поскуливает.

***

— Думаю, мне пора «выйти из шкафа», — однажды утром в конце февраля глядя в телефон говорит нахмурившийся Стив. — TMZ сообщает, что вчера вечером я был замечен в обществе Рианны.

— Ну, я не Рианна… Хотя в камуфляже выгляжу в миллион раз лучше, — отвечает Баки и ставит тарелку с омлетом перед Стивом. — Но припоминаю, что прошлой ночью мой член был у тебя во рту.

Стив смотрит на него любящим, благодарным взглядом и утыкается в еду.  
— Рианна тебе и в подметки не годится, Бак. Но «из шкафа», в любом случае, пора выходить.

— Если хочешь… — неуверенно говорит Баки, опуская лопаточку. — Ты же знаешь, я бы никогда не попросил тебя сделать это.

Выражение лица Стива становится мягче, и он тянется к Баки. Тот выключает плиту и забирается к нему на колени, позволяя Стиву обхватить свое лицо обеими ладонями.

— Конечно, знаю, чертов придурок, — говорит Стив. — Но это уже давно пора было сделать. Весной я женюсь на потрясающем парне, так что думаю, пришло время «снять» TMZ и Fox News со своих пяток.

— О, Боже! Ты чертов ботаник, — Баки закатывает глаза и шмыгает носом.

***

— Итак, Стив, — спустя две недели произносит Эллен ДеДженерес. — До нас дошли слухи, что вы вскоре собираетесь остепениться. Может, какие-нибудь инсайдерские подсказки?

— Это правда, — говорит Стив и, посмеиваясь, почесывает голову. Зрители аплодируют.

Баки считает, что у Стива несомненный актерский талант. Он сидит в огромной студии перед кучей людей — а как же? он непременно должен сообщить все лично, — которые влюбленно смотрят на него преданными взглядами. У Стива на лице написано что-то типа «я офигенный, обожайте меня», и публика практически ест у него из рук, не зная, что в реальной жизни он то еще мелкое пакостное дерьмо.

Стив улыбается зрителям.  
— Я действительно женюсь в этом году, так что да, можно назвать это «остепениться».

Публика аплодирует немного громче. Многие смотрят на соседей с самыми загадочными улыбками из всех, что когда-либо видел Баки.

— Поздравляю! — говорит Эллен тем самым тоном, по которому никогда не поймешь, искренна она или нет. Баки довольно давно пытается в этом разобраться. — Можете хоть что-нибудь рассказать о своей суперсекретной крошке?

— Ну, я собираюсь назвать вам официальное имя, вместо повседневного… — начинает Стив и глубоко вздыхает, — его зовут Джеймс.

Повисает звенящая тишина. А потом аудитория буквально взрывается аплодисментами, и даже Баки начинает чувствовать себя немного подавленным. Особенно, когда Стив, просканировав толпу взглядом, находит его в задних рядах.

Баки прибьет его за это имя.

***

Дональд Трамп пишет в Твиттере «Капитан Америка женится на гее — это позор». Старк там же отвечает «президентство Трампа — вот что настоящий позор». Баки со Стивом запасаются попкорном и тискаются на диване, читая этот «дерьмовый шторм». #CaptainGaymerica и #BaldEagleOfSexualFreedom становятся крайне популярными.

В Тамблере появляется тег «otp» (аббревиатура от «One True Pairing» — «единственная настоящая пара». прим. пер.).

***

Сведения о личности Баки просачиваются в прессу почти сразу после выхода шоу в эфир. Скорее всего, из-за какого-нибудь придурка из больницы, который смог сложить два и два и понять, кем на самом деле является бойфренд Баки — Стив. И вот тогда приходят мудаки…

Спустя неделю какой-то потасканный репортеришка останавливает Баки по дороге в супермаркет и, сунув ему в лицо микрофон, спрашивает, а правда ли, что Капитан Америка женится на медсестре. Он почти ухмыляется, произнося это, а камера делает крайне нелестные кадры Баки, одетого в легинсы «Ivy Park», полукеды, кожаную куртку и джинсовую рубашку, принадлежащую Стиву.

Баки отпахал двенадцатичасовую смену и вышел только потому, что Стив, отбыв на миссию в Туркменистан, забыл купить ему еды. И сейчас он точно — абсолютно точно — не в гребаном настроении для всего этого.

— Ага… — тянет он. — Я именно та медсестра, которая зашивает таких ублюдков, как ты, когда они бьются головами о раковины, потому что настолько пьяны, что не могут поссать, не наебнувшись. И угадай, что? Мне плевать, напился ты или попал в аварию, потому что я к любому пациенту отношусь как к человеку, а не действую в соответствии со своими чертовыми предрассудками.

И он медленно поднимает солнечные очки с переносицы на лоб — для пущего драматического эффекта, — потому что Баки первый, кто признает, что является чертовой королевой драмы.  
— Знаешь, на дворе две тысячи восемнадцатый. А я — заслуженный ветеран армии, медбрат и одет значительно лучше тебя. Так что пойди, вытащи голову из задницы и попробуй переосмыслить свой жизненный выбор, а заодно поразмышляй над своей уязвимой маскулинностью. Ну, бывай, чувачок.

И Баки уходит, слыша, как оператор смеется над охреневшим репортером.

Три миллиона баллов Слизерину!

Когда Баки просыпается после тринадцатичасового сна, то узнает, что стал интернет-сенсацией. У его неотцензуренной речи почти миллион просмотров на Youtube, а Тамблер «трещит по швам» от количества гифок с моментом, когда Баки поднимает очки, и с крупными планами его удаляющейся задницы.

Его помечают как: #the hero (captain) america deserves, #my presh drama bean, #otp: his name is james, #nursepride, #iconic, #saltier than dead sea, and #ass of freedom. Кто-то делает с ним эстетический мудборд и мем с надписью «Полностью согласен». В Инстаграме на него за день подписываются восемь тысяч человек.

Стив присылает ему десятисекундный ролик со своим стоящим членом, очертания которого прекрасно видны под непристойно обтягивающими легинсами, которые он носит под костюмом Кэпа. «Видел твое интервью, детка», гласит подпись, а дальше баклажаны и персики. Боже! Баки влюблен в гребаного засранца из тридцатых.

Баки, лежащий на их удручающе пустой кровати размера king-size, отсылает ему снимок своего «грустного» паха, прикрытого боксерами, и подписывает «кто-то назвал меня в сети королевой драмы». Потом переворачивается, спускает трусы пониже, через плечо снимает голую задницу и пишет «так вот, эта королева ждет тебя в любом случае. иди уже домой, извращенец».

Стив присылает смайлик с выпученными глазами и обещает быть дома к вечеру.

Четырнадцать тысяч человек лайкают фото Баки с новой прической, сделанной пару дней назад. Баки чувствует себя практически совершенством.

***

Вообще-то, у него железный иммунитет, но первого апреля Баки, обнимая унитаз, прощается со съеденным завтраком. И так как заболевает он впервые с тех пор, как начал встречаться с Роджерсом, тот страшно паникует. Его руки сейчас нервно подрагивают у Баки на спине.

— Помнишь тот чертовски странный Рождественский сон? — хрипит Баки, когда спазмы немного стихают. На всякий случай он продолжает сидеть на полу в туалете, страстно желая получить стакан сока из маракуйи и подушку под колени. Плитка слишком твердая.

Стив задумчиво хмурится, потом страшно округляет глаза, замирает и становится похожим на сопливого пацана, впервые услышавшего другое значение слова «месячные».  
— Э-э-э… — произносит он высоким, испуганным голосом, — … мужчины не беременеют.

— Мы и во сне так же думали, — задумчиво роняет Баки.

Стив выглядит так, будто готов выпрыгнуть из окна ванной, но не может, потому что держит волосы Баки. Тот заставляет его помучиться еще пару секунд, пока не начинается новый приступ тошноты.

— С первым апреля, — стонет Баки. — Это просто желудочный грипп.

Стив матерится, но следующие три дня холит и лелеет Баки, потакая любому желанию, вылетающему из гнезда одеял, свитого на кровати.

Стив на все сто заслуживает эту встряску. За то, что посмел назвать его Джеймсом по национальному телевидению.

***

В первых числах мая приготовления к свадьбе заканчиваются. Пеппер, при участии Сэма, и под пристальным, но крайне утомленным взглядом Баки, сделала абсолютно все. Баки был всего на двух свадьбах — и обе его сестер — и совершенно не знал, как устроить одну свою. Работа в это время была просто адовой (гребаное сокращение бюджета! Вот серьезно, гребаное!), поэтому он был просто счастлив передать бразды правления кому-нибудь еще.

Он даже доверил Сэму выбрать цветовые сочетания. Потому что когда Пеппер предлагает лиловый, Сэм, топнув ногой, произносит: «ну уж, херушки» и вытаскивает образцы с практически идеально дополняющими друг друга темно-синим, сливовым и дымчато-розовым. Баки высоко ценит чувака, не избегающего пастельных тонов.

Бекка, сестра Баки — его шафер. Но она беременна и живет в Массачусетсе, поэтому ее вклад в подготовку к бракосочетанию ограничивается настоятельными рекомендациями Баки сделать на смокинге эти гребаные вставки из кожи, а также запретом кому бы то ни было устраивать на вечеринке караоке. Папа Баки абсолютно убийственно может спеть Арету Франклин, это факт. Но у их младшей сестры Элис совершенно нездоровая зацикленность на микрофонах. При том, что голос у нее, как у простуженной индюшки.

Все это время Стив куда-нибудь ездит, что-нибудь перетаскивает, перевозит или забирает, а также спорит с Уилсоном о подходящих живых цветах, смешно комментирует происходящее и просто божественно массирует Баки голову, когда смены в больнице становятся совсем невыносимыми. На протяжении всех этих недель Роджерс довольно мил. Смотрит на Баки взглядом с мелькающими в нем сердечками, и почти во всем соглашается с Пеппер и Сэмом. Он даже позволяет Баки заказать для себя темно-синий смокинг. Потому что знает, насколько неровно Баки дышит к его стелс-костюму для особо тайных операций.

— Так… — произносит Баки за две недели до свадьбы, входя в парадную дверь с чехлом для одежды в руках. — Я забрал смокинг, хочешь посмотреть?

Стив начинает хмуриться.  
— А разве можно? Это же плохая примета?

Баки закатывает глаза.  
— Можно, дорогой. Я же не твоя чертова невеста. К тому же, я выгляжу в нем абсолютно бомбически, и тебе лучше увидеть меня до церемонии, если не хочешь на свадьбе маяться стояком.

Стив хихикает и указывает рукой в направлении спальни.  
— Давай, Барнс, демонстрируй.

Роджерс резко перестает ухмыляться, когда Баки появляется в дверях в стоящем-дохерища-баксов безупречном смокинге от Тома Форда. Баки в нём само совершенство. Их смокинги — это преподнесенные заранее свадебные подарки от Пеппер и Старка. И самые дорогие вещи, которые будущие молодожены когда-либо носили.

Каждый чертов стодолларовый шов стоит широко распахнутых глаз Роджерса, взгляд которого мечется от строгих плеч пиджака, ласково обнимающего тело Баки, до кожаных деталей на лацканах и манжетах. Баки чувствует себя одновременно величественным и пугающе растроганным. И, пытаясь скрыть то, как выражение лица Стива заставляет его горло сжаться, разворачивается, демонстрируя тому свои охренительные брюки. Стив у него за спиной задушено хрипит.

— Бля-я-я… — это всё, на что его хватает.

Баки довольно хмыкает и замирает, когда Стив аккуратно — помня о дорогом костюме — обнимает его со спины и разворачивает к себе.

Потом прикрывает лицо ладонью, будто лирический герой клипа на душещипательную балладу, и говорит: — Детка, ты невероятен. Я самый счастливый сукин сын в мире…

— Заткнись, — говорит Баки и страстно целует его. Через свои штаны и треники Стива он чувствует его стояк. — Как насчет того, чтобы попрактиковаться в быстром снимании костюма, не причиняя ему вреда?

— Было бы сказано… — кивает Стив и слегка краснеет, потому что Баки уже поглаживает его через штаны, очерчивая пальцами контуры сильно стоящего члена, одновременно подталкивая к спальне.

Представить сложно, но Стив, оказывается, может снять смокинг за двадцать секунд. И повесить за пятнадцать. Если за это Баки обещает тут же встать на колени.

***

Старк хочет устроить Стиву мальчишник. Зная его, это, вероятно, будут стриптизеры и море алкоголя. Стив выглядит довольно «кислым».

— Он не хочет ничего плохого, — дипломатично говорит Баки, убирая остатки ужина в холодильник. Сегодня редкий случай — оба вечером дома, а Стив даже готовил. Жаркое. Вернее, то, что Роджерс обычно называет этим словом.

— Не представлял, что когда-нибудь услышу это от тебя, — фыркает Стив, вытирая посуду.

Баки пожимает плечами, бедром закрывая дверцу холодильника.  
— Эй, я, блядь, могу иногда вести себя как цивилизованный человек.

— Конечно, можешь, детка, — ласково говорит Стив, и выражение его лица снова становится угрюмым. — У нас с Тони совершенно разные представления об удачном мальчишнике.

— Ну, не знаю… — тянет Баки. — Старк, похоже, как и ты, зациклен на моей заднице, — он садится на стойку рядом со Стивом, забирает у него сковороду и отставляет в сторону.

Стив смеется и втискивается между его колен.  
— Мне абсолютно неинтересно смотреть, как другие напиваются в клубе. В основном потому, что мой парень без одежды выглядит намного лучше любого стриптизера.

— Чертовски верно, — говорит Баки, берётся за низ футболки и начинает медленно его поднимать, притягивая взгляд Стива к своему телу. — Бьюсь об заклад, я мог бы устроить тебе незабываемое шоу. Намного лучше, чем любой из них. Я очень гибкий, ты же знаешь.

— Ага… — выдыхает Стив. У него в глазах плещется тьма и желание, он обхватывает Баки руками за пояс, скользнув большими пальцами по животу. Баки стаскивает майку, набрасывает ее Стиву на шею и, притянув ближе, целует.

Шоу выходит чертовски великолепным… И это действительно так, даже если это говорит сам Баки.

***

Стив ноет все время до убытия на мальчишник. И продолжает страдать, уже находясь там.

Клинт на обезболивающих после ранения, поэтому они с Баки едят пиццу и смотрят «Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind» в общей гостиной в башне. Стив продолжает слать фотографии своего скучного лица и неудачных попыток флирта веселого пьяного Уилсона. Баки отправляет Роджерсу видео с философскими рассуждениями Клинта по поводу конца света.

— А у тебя и правда хорошая кожа, — говорит тот где-то в середине фильма, поглаживая Баки по щеке. — Почему у тебя такая хорошая кожа? Ты прямо светишься, чувак. Ты не беременный?

— Нет, — отвечает Баки, — просто у Стива чудодейственная сперма.

Клинт недоверчиво прищуривается, пытаясь понять, шутит он или нет. А потом удивленно распахивает глаза и шепчет: — Сперма суперсолдата… Так вот почему у тебя такие белые зубы и шикарные волосы…

Баки ухмыляется, а Клинт опять проводит пальцами по его щеке — к счастью, не той руки, которая практически до локтя покрыта томатным соусом.

— А раны она может залечивать? — спрашивает Клинт, сосредоточенно глядя на Баки. — Стив ведь быстро исцеляется… — он еще сильнее округляет глаза. — Боже мой, ты теперь будешь жить вечно на суперсперме Стива?

Баки похлопывает его по голове.  
— До встречи в две тысячи девяностом, дорогуша.

Клинт расплывается в довольной улыбке, услышав ласковое обращение, и разворачивается обратно к телевизору. Но через пару секунд Баки слышит его восторженное и благоговейное: — Суперспе-е-ерма-а…

***

Следующим утром в общей кухне отвратительно выглядящий после вчерашних возлияний Тони очень подозрительно смотрит на Баки.  
— У тебя действительно отличная кожа, — произносит он тоном, по которому понятно, что он говорил с Бартоном.

— Привилегия отношений, — вздыхает Баки, наливает кофе и направляется к лифту, чтобы вернуться в постель.

— Чудесная сперма, Брюс, — громко шепчет Тони у него за спиной. — Как бы мне получить немного?

— Не пытайся переспать с Роджерсом, — устало говорит Брюс. — И вообще, иди, блядь, обратно в койку.

***

Мальчишник Баки — это двое его друзей, не являющихся супергероями, которые настолько старые и замученные, что больше не могут выдерживать высокоградусный алкоголь, поэтому заказывают пиво и несколько пит с фалафелем.

— Посмотри на себя, — говорит Лия, откидываясь на спинку стула и указывая на Баки стаканом со своим дерьмовым пивом по заоблачной цене. Каким-то образом их любимый кабак внезапно стал довольно популярным, и цены в нем взлетели до небес. Раньше среди представителей второго поколения средиземноморских иммигрантов Баки выделялся, словно большой палец на руке, засовывая в рот матбуху. А теперь он сливается с окружающими. Вот же блядский «Tripadvisor».

— Ну… продолжай… — неприятным тоном говорит Баки и элегантно укладывает ногу на ногу, демонстрируя неординарную гибкость. Это привлекает заинтересованные взгляды из-за соседних столиков, и Баки втайне немножечко рад, — неважно, занят он или свободен — что все еще может привлечь внимание. — Я тут единственный, кто может позволить себе ходить в «космических» леггинсах.

Лия закатывает глаза.  
— Это правда, — признает она. — Но посмотри на себя. Не думала я, что день, когда Джеймс чертов Барнс женится, действительно когда-нибудь наступит.

— Ага, — соглашается Иван, поглаживая Баки по бедру. — Ты прошел долгий путь от парня, который мог поставить любого гея в Нью-Йорке на колени, всего лишь безупречно станцевав под «Single Ladies».

Баки бьет его по руке.  
— Иди нахуй, Олегович. Говоришь так, будто я не смог бы сделать это прямо сейчас, если бы захотел.

Иван шевелит бровями.  
— Но теперь существует всего один парень, которого ты хочешь поставить на колени?

— Ясен пень, — отвечает Баки, копаясь в табуле. Повисает приятная тишина, пока они набивают животы.

— Тебе страшно? — спрашивает Лия. — Это довольно серьезный шаг — жениться на ком-то. Даже если вы живете вместе.

— Немного, — признается Баки, забирая со своей тарелки последнюю питу. — Но я люблю Стива. К тому же станет намного меньше бюрократии. И я действительно хочу провести с ним остаток жизни.

— Любить всегда страшно, — глубокомысленно заявляет Иван. — Но это значит, что он настолько хорош, что ты отдаешь себя в его руки, не обращая внимания на то, насколько это чертовски страшно.

— О, Боже! Ты задрот, — с нежностью говорит Лия, допивая пиво.

Через пару минут к ним подходит мальчишка в клетчатой рубашке, чтобы попросить у Баки номер телефона. Лия машет ему рукой.  
— Иди, иди отсюда, сынок. Он на следующей неделе женится, а ты даже не на полпути к его лиге.

Пацан отходит, продолжая бросать тоскливые взгляды на бедра Баки. Тот машет ему на прощание левой рукой, чтобы продемонстрировать наличие кольца.

Иван качает головой, огорченно глядя на пустые тарелки.  
— Чувак, гребаный «Tripadvisor» действительно поимел нас. Эй, может, пойдем ко мне? Посмотрим «Planet Earth», поедим «B&J». У меня есть две коробки замороженного черничного йогурта.

— Боже, да… — в унисон выдыхают Баки с Лией, потому что они задроты и гордятся этим.

Через час все трое дружно рыдают над сюжетом о детенышах белых медведей, а пришедший за Баки Стив смеется, потому что Баки переел йогурта, и теперь его тошнит.

Это отличный мальчишник.

***

Церемония пройдет в Монтоке. Там у «Stark Industries» роскошный старомодный дом. Это кажется Баки чрезвычайно уместным и даже символичным, учитывая, как они со Стивом познакомились.  
Родители Баки и младшая сестра Элис приезжают в город поздно ночью накануне свадьбы, поэтому не успевают попасть на виллу, чтобы переночевать. Баки любит родителей, но он совершенно не страдает без них и великолепно проводит вечер перед свадьбой, играя со Стивом, Сэмом, Беккой и ее мужем Луи в «Trivial Pursuit».

Сэм на зависть хорош в ней. Он побеждает всех, но Ребекка милостиво прощает его, когда Уилсон с огромным уважением смотрит на ее выдающийся живот и говорит, что женщины, должно быть, сделаны из металла, раз могут вырастить внутри себя другого человека. Бекке нравится, что ее называют железной, а Баки нравится, что Бекка счастлива.

— Последняя холостая ночь… — ухмыляется Стив, когда они с Баки укладываются в постель. — Есть планы?

— Естественно, — отвечает Баки, снимая свитер с джинсами. — Мы с Луи собираемся отправиться в самый известный ночной клуб в Монтоке, где я предамся самому разнузданному сексу в своей жизни. Буду трахаться всю ночь до утра, а гребаный восход встречу на пляже, где ты и найдешь меня — без левого ботинка, в чужой футболке и с травой в волосах. Ты, увы, не приглашен…

Роджерс жизнерадостно фыркает. Баки обожает этот звук.  
— С ума сойти, вот это да! — говорит Стив, садясь на кровать и приглашающе протягивая ему руку. — Ну и совпадение… А меня Сэм должен отвезти в Ист-Хэмптон. Говорят, там будут наркотики и оргия с парнями в костюмах хористок.

Баки тоже фыркает и выключает свет. Судя по взгляду, Стив в таком же восторге от фырканья Баки, как и тот от его.

— Звучит заманчиво, — тянет Баки, заползая под одеяло и прижимаясь к боку Стива. — Жаль, что ты не был достаточно холостым в тот день, когда на Восьмой авеню пытался мне через рот душу высосать.

Стив улыбается и обнимает Баки, поглаживая теплой рукой по спине.  
— Лучший день в моей жизни, — счастливо вздохнув, говорит он. — Второй лучший… Сразу после того, когда я вмазал Адольфу Гитлеру.

— Иди нахуй, Роджерс! — возмущенно шипит Баки. — Забирай свои блядские форменные колготки и вали на улицу, если считаешь, что жениться на мне хуже, чем дать по морде фейковому Гитлеру в Милуоки.

— Хм… — соглашается Стив и, забравшись рукой к Баки в трусы, сжимает его пятую точку. — В любом случае, твоя задница значительно лучше, чем его. Может, пошалим?

— Нет, — сухо отвечает Баки и прижимается еще сильнее. — Один из нас должен завтра великолепно выглядеть, и это не ты. Так что заткнись и дай мне поспать.

Стив смеется, целует его в лохматую макушку, и они засыпают. Ладонь Стива так и остается у Баки в трусах.

***

— Ну… — следующим утром произносит Ребекка, критически разглядывая сидящего перед зеркалом одетого только в майку и брюки Баки. — У тебя все есть? В смысле: что-то старое, что-то новое, что-то взятое взаймы, что-то синее? Весь комплект?

Баки поворачивается к ней.  
— Старое кольцо. Ему уже полгода, так что… Новый смокинг. Чужое — заколка Тора, который вот-вот явится.

Она изгибает бровь.  
— А синее?

— Ты правда хочешь знать? — уточняет Баки, чуть приспуская большим пальцем пояс брюк, чтобы Бекка видела синие кружева.

Бекка восхищенно присвистывает.  
— Ху, бой! — выдает она, потому что, по-видимому, слишком много времени проводит в интернете. — Планируешь убить Роджерса?

— Планирую заставить его убить меня своим членом, — Баки разворачивается обратно к зеркалу, пристально разглядывая свое отражение. Его кожа и правда выглядит волшебно. — Ты не видела Тора? Он обещал меня причесать.

Одинсон появляется буквально из ниоткуда спустя пару минут.  
— Баки! — восторженно орет он. — Я крайне удовлетворен, что погода на стороне вашего счастливого праздника! Я пришел с подарками, и для меня является большой честью выполнить эту благородную задачу.

— Это всего лишь волосы, — скромно опустив ресницы, качает головой Баки, и, конечно же, врет. Его волосы никогда не были «всего лишь волосами».

Тор улыбается.  
— Это превосходные волосы, — возражает он. — Я попросил высших целителей Асгарда научить меня их традиционному плетению. Ты должен встать в один ряд с самыми могущественными из них, так как ты целитель Мидгарда и хранитель сердца доброго Капитана.

У Баки слегка перехватывает горло.  
— Спасибо, Тор. Давай уже приступим…

Тор занимается волосами Баки. Он очень быстр, и довольно скоро заканчивает. Баки смотрит в зеркало — его волосы абсолютно сногсшибательны… Причудливое плетение начинается у висков и поднимается вверх. Пряди различной толщины и рисунка замысловато тянутся в различных направлениях, а снизу вьются мягкие каштановые волны. Баки не знает, как, черт побери, Тору это удалось, но выглядит он чертовски круто.

— О-ху-еть… — моргая, тянет Баки. — Это… это… охуеть.

В зеркале усмехается гордый Тор.  
— Это действительно потрясающе, друг Баки, — говорит он и достает из складок плаща серебристую заколку в форме цветка. — Глава Дома Исцеления Асгарда дала мне разрешение использовать это. Она передает свои поздравления и желает, чтобы ваше семейное счастье длилось три и более жизни, — он аккуратно закрепляет украшение на затылке. Там, где косы — если это произведение искусства можно так назвать — соединяются.

Ошеломленная Бекка стоит у стены, прижимая ладонь к губам, и выглядит слегка зареванной.  
— Черт, Баки… — шепчет она. — Ты выглядишь…

Баки с трудом сглатывает и, благодарно похлопав Тора по руке, встает.  
— Подожди. Это ты еще смокинг не видела. Стив точно умрет.

***

Когда Баки спускается по лестнице в сопровождении Бекки и Тора, Роджерс выглядит так, будто его ударили кувалдой по голове. Даже Сэм, маячащий у него за правым плечом, смотрит, приоткрыв рот.

Сияющий Тор орет: — Стивен! С днем свадьбы, друг мой! Твой жених получил благословение моего народа, и я желаю вам обоим всего наилучшего!

— Черт побери… — моргая, выдыхает Сэм и машет рукой у Роджерса перед носом. — Стив, Стив, ты дышишь?

Тот закрывает рот, шумно сглатывает, продолжая смотреть на жениха, и Баки чувствует, что начинает потихоньку краснеть под этим тяжелеющим взглядом. Стив великолепен в темно-синем смокинге, который делает его тело еще скульптурнее, и Баки теряет дар речи.

Стив снова сглатывает.  
— Еба-а-ать…

— И я о том же… — слабым голосом отвечает Баки. Стив берет его за руку и целует пальцы.

— Ты великолепен, детка, — тихо говорит он, шмыгая носом. Не иначе как пытается скрыть слезы. — Что Тор сотворил с твоими волосами?

Баки довольно пожимает плечами.  
— Асгардская магия, скорее всего…

Тор хохочет и огромными руками хлопает обоих по плечам.  
— Это просто плетение, а вот любовь — это действительно величайшая магия.

— Блядь, — фыркает Сэм. — Если когда-нибудь соберусь жениться, Тор просто обязан будет произнести речь. Она точно заставит прослезиться мою маму. А она крутая.

***

Мама Баки начинает рыдать сразу, как только видит его, стоящего рядом с Беккой. Стив с Сэмом уже в зале, где пройдет церемония, развлекают гостей и выслушивают неуклюжие, но довольно бодрые наставления Клинта. Семья Баки опоздала, потому что отец в течение двадцати минут искал булавку для галстука, которая лежала у него в кармане.

— Черт, мама, успокойся, — шипит Элис, но тоже смотрит на Баки огромными круглыми, немного влажными глазами. — Баки, ты шикарен…

— Ага, — кивает тот. — Я даже душ принял, представляешь?

Элис шлепает его по руке, а мама крепко обнимает.

— О, мой ребенок, — говорит она, потом отстраняется и гладит по щеке. — Только посмотри на себя! Три дочери замужем! О, мистер Беннет, Бог был очень добр к нам!

Бекка с Элис в унисон стонут.

— Это общепризнанная истина, что супергерой с херовым поведением, но обладающий определенной удачей, должен иметь фантастического мужа, — сухо соглашается Баки.

— О, Боже, — отец Баки закатывает глаза, Бекка снова стонет, а мама начинает хихикать. Отец обнимает его. — Поздравляю, парень. Ты это сделал.

— Я еще не женат, — напоминает Баки. — Но да, черт побери, я это сделал.

Папа фыркает, а мама подталкивает его вперед.  
— А где Стив? Идем, мне непременно нужно поблагодарить его за то, что он покончил с грязной холостяцкой жизнью нашего сына.

Баки с сестрами и женой Элис — Мариссой обреченно смотрят им вслед. Потом Бекка качает головой и говорит: — Наша семья — куча полоумных засранцев.

Баки фыркает. Выходит пугающе похоже на фырканье отца.  
— Ну, Стив отлично в нее вписывается.

Бекка берет Баки под руку, и они направляются в зал. Подручные Пеппер проделали прекрасную работу по его украшению, за что Баки им страшно благодарен.

— Постойте… — вдруг говорит Марисса, прищуриваясь в сторону сидящих гостей. Баки смотрит в направлении ее взгляда, но не видит ничего необычного: Тони — в костюме, который, скорее всего, стоит больше, чем Баки сможет заработать за всю жизнь — сидит, развалившись сразу на трех стульях, и корчит рожи за спиной у Брюса. — Это что, Тони Старк? Почему он у тебя на свадьбе, Баки?

Баки, Элис и Ребекка медленно поворачиваются к ней с одинаковым «какого-блядь-хера» выражением на лицах.

— Дорогая… — вкрадчиво произносит Элис. У нее такой тон, будто она предполагает, что у Мариссы жар. — Ты же знаешь, что Баки женится на Капитане Америка?

Бекка молча указывает в конец зала, где Стива перехватывает их мать. Она берет его под руку, и выглядит так, будто выдает сто слов в минуту. Последний раз Баки со Стивом были в Индиане на День Благодарения, но им пришлось почти тут же улететь, потому что Стиву нужно было срочно спасать Портленд от думботов.

Мама тогда была безутешна. Она ведь так любит Стива! Больше, чем повторы «West Wing» или стаканчик прекрасного «Sauvignon Blanc», что значит очень и очень много, когда дело касается их матери. Иногда Баки кажется, что она любит Стива больше, чем его. И он ее не винит. Роджерс, конечно, полный придурок, но всё равно все должны быть одержимы им.

Стив поднимает голову, словно чувствует, что за ним наблюдают, и мягко улыбается Баки и его сестрам. Он выглядит охуенно в этом смокинге. Баки не может дождаться, когда стащит его с Роджерса.

— О-о-о… — говорит Марисса. — А я всегда думала, что ты шутишь.

— Я никогда не шучу об этой заднице, — говорит Баки. — Просто игнорируй Старка, он здесь только из-за еды.

***

— Я не готовил речь, — говорит Стив, когда приходит время клятв. — Я просто всегда начинаю выглядеть сурово и уверенно, потому что на самом деле просто ужасен в речах, которые не должны быть патриотическими.

Баки прикусывает губу, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Тщетно… Сзади тоже кто-то хихикает.

— Хотя я довольно хорош в некоторых вещах, — продолжает Стив, держа Баки за руки и потирая их теплыми большими пальцами. — Я готовлю жаркое. Знаю, как одеться так, чтобы твои наряды выглядели лучше моих. Знаю, какой ты любишь кофе, и делаю неплохой массаж ступней, когда ты приходишь домой после долгих смен. Обычно я знаю, что сказать, когда у тебя дерьмовый день, и точно — абсолютно точно — знаю, что превосходен в том, чтобы любить тебя до чертиков, Бак.

Он отпускает одну руку Баки, чтобы обхватить своей его лицо. Баки, блядь, точно не плачет.

— Я не могу рассказать всем историю о том, как сделал тебе предложение — это не для публики, — продолжает Стив и использует свой здоровенный дурацкий большой палец, чтобы вытереть влагу под глазами Баки. Раздается приглушенный смех, и Сэм еле слышно фыркает где-то позади Стива. — Но сейчас чувствую себя гребаным идиотом из-за того, что не сделал этого раньше. Ты создан специально для меня, детка. И я буду самым счастливым ублюдком во вселенной, если то, что иногда я выгляжу как фейковый хипстер, будет заставлять тебя сиять.

— Вот сволочь, — в ответ вздыхает Баки. И если у него немного ломается голос, то каждый, кто посмеет засмеяться над ним на его же собственной гребаной свадьбе, может пойти и трахнуть кактус. — У меня была речь, но теперь она прозвучит как набор штампов, так что пофиг. Я люблю тебя, даже если ты постоянно раскидываешь грязные носки по всей спальне и на миссиях совсем не думаешь о себе, и я регулярно ору на тебя за то, что ты безрассудное дерьмо… Короче, женись на мне, мудак.

Стив наклоняется и целует его. И продолжает целовать… Долго. Пока клерк не начинает тихонько покашливать, пытаясь сдерживать смех. Клинт и Иван с Элис принимаются громко рыдать.

Вот так они женятся. Баки определенно плачет…

От всего этого можно просто охренеть!

***

На приеме мама решает произнести речь. Баки начинает опасаться за свою жизнь еще до того, как у нее в руках появляется микрофон.

— Баки был ужасным ребенком, который вырос в ужасного взрослого, — начинает она, и Баки не знает, это потому, что она выпила или потому, что просто жуткая. — И у меня нет ни одной гребаной идеи, где именно он мог научиться так ругаться.

В толпе хихикают. Бекка с Элис идеально синхронно закатывают глаза — движение однозначно олимпийского уровня.

— Но этот ужасный взрослый отправился на войну, смысла которой не понимал, а вернувшись, пошел туда, где можно делать мир лучше, ежедневно латая пациентов. Он невыносим и невероятен, и я безмерно горда, что он мой сын. А еще я люблю его больше, чем Брэда Питта, а все вы должны знать, что это значит чертовски много.

Стив под столом сжимает руку Баки. Блядь. Баки даже не осознавал, что снова ревет.

— Стив, — продолжает мама и, широко улыбаясь, разворачивается к нему. — Если существует человек, заслуживающий моего Баки, то это, безусловно, ты. Потому что являешься вторым самым бесящим сукиным сыном, которого я встречала. Кто первый, догадайтесь сами… Добро пожаловать в семью, дорогой, — она поднимает бокал. Да, она определенно немного пьяна. Отец Баки смотрит на нее с такой же сытой любовью, которую испытывает Баки к Стиву. — За Баки и Стива.

Гости тоже поднимают бокалы. Клинт смеется сквозь слезы. Баки его понимает.

Стив упирается лбом ему в плечо, вздрагивая от еле сдерживаемого смеха, но когда он поднимает взгляд, видно, как у него блестят глаза. Да, думает Баки, я тоже люблю его больше, чем гребаного Брэда Питта.

***

Вечеринка очень долгая, и полна смеха над более или менее приличными шутками. Мама напивается с Вандой, Клинтом и Наташей и рассказывает колоритные истории о своей молодости в Индиане, а папа периодически раздраженно закатывает глаза и обсуждает с Тором странные исторические факты. Сэм вовсю флиртует с Иваном и Лией, и Баки прямо видит, как Уилсон протаптывает тропу к документальным вечерам о дикой природе. Это неплохой сценарий — Сэм потрясающий.

Вижен хвалит торт. Баки не уверен, делает он это потому, что от него этого ждут или потому, что каким-то образом загрузил дополнение в виде умения обижаться.

Баки фотографирует их левые руки с обручальными кольцами и без комментариев выкладывает в Инстаграм. Через пятнадцать минут под фото полмиллиона лайков.

Стив — мелкий говнюк — оказывается тайно брал уроки танцев, и теперь вместо ожидаемого ковыляния на двух левых ведет Баки в вальсе, как блядский Фред Астер. Баки почти удается сделать вид, что он не впечатлен, но правда в том, что это заслуживает по меньшей мере двенадцати хороших, долгих благодарных поцелуев.

А еще, когда они не вместе, Стив бросает на него через всю комнату такие горячие взгляды, что к тому времени, когда разъезжаются последние гости, Баки уже практически в полной боевой готовности внутри своих причудливых праздничных штанов. Когда Роджерс с Баки машут вслед машине Сэма, Стив так страстно прижимается к спине Баки, что его довольно впечатленная задница предвкушающее сжимается.

— Я нескольких часов ждал, когда наконец смогу вытащить тебя из этого охрененного наряда, — бормочет Стив Баки в волосы. — Продолжим наверху?

Баки поворачивается в его объятьях, обнимает за шею и целует.  
— Думал, ты никогда не предложишь, детка.

Стив берет его на руки — как будто Баки легче пёрышка — и несет в спальню. Там снимает пиджак и жилет и благоговейно — словно разворачивает подарок — стягивает с Баки смокинг, целуя каждый кусочек обнажающейся кожи. Аккуратно вешает пиджак, жилет и рубашку, а потом запускает пальцы за пояс брюк и, нащупав кружева, расплывается в довольной ухмылке.

— Это то, что я думаю? — низким голосом спрашивает он, и Баки наклоняет голову, чтобы облегчить Стиву доступ к собственной шее.

— Это что-то синее, — самодовольно говорит Баки и замирает, а Стив, чертыхаясь, расстегивает пуговицы на его ширинке и отпускает брюки, которые стекают Баки на щиколотки.

— Черт побери… — тянет Стив и широко раскрывает глаза, глядя на трусы королевского синего цвета. Обхватывает ладонями кружевную задницу и прижимает пах Баки к своему. У Баки предсказуемо перехватывает горло. — Ты решил меня прямо в первую брачную ночь убить?

— Ну, не то, чтобы убить… — ухмыляется Баки, а Стив опять матерится и поднимает его, прижимая спиной к стене.

— Ты, блядь, опасен, — нежно бормочет Стив. — Так, детка, план таков: я трахну тебя прямо в твоем умопомрачительном нижнем белье, а ты будешь нежным и податливым, и с моим членом в заднице будешь выглядеть просто превосходно, — он слегка задумывается. — Ладно, признаю, ты всегда выглядишь превосходно…

— Мне нравятся люди с планами, — кивает Баки, обнимая его ногами за пояс. — Но если ты, черт побери, испортишь мое белье, я больше никогда такое не куплю.  
Угроза, скорее всего, звучит несколько слабовато из-за его тяжелого дыхания и волны красного цвета, распространяющегося от щек к груди.

Стив целует его. Сначала глубоко и крепко, потом мягче, целомудреннее. Эти чмоканья кажутся странно сладкими после той грязи, которая только что вылетала у него изо рта.

— Полагаю, я смогу тебе в этом помочь… — говорит Стив, легко удерживая Баки на весу. Такой твердый и теплый под одеждой, которая все еще остается на нем.

— Сам разберусь, — улыбается Баки. — Постой, а ты разве можешь оставаться моим сладким папочкой после того, как мы поженились?

Стив щипает его за задницу, заставляя вскрикнуть.  
— Замолкни, засранец.

Баки берет его глупое красивое лицо в ладони и снова целует. Просто от радости. Внутри расцветает что-то теплое и довольное, и это, черт побери, не какая-то там чертова лихорадка. Просто старое доброе счастье.

— Я знаю, что кольца между нами ничего не меняют, — произносит Стив между поцелуями, мягко глядя на него. — Но, блядь, Баки, как же я рад, что ты сказал «да».

Баки зарывается пальцами в шевелюру лохматого Роджерса.  
— Я тоже, дорогой, — честно говорит он. — А кроме того, я за это еще и бриллианты получил.

Стив мстительно прикусывает ему язык. Да, быть женатым довольно приятно…


End file.
